


Dumbstruck | Kuroo x Reader

by MRS_SEMI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRS_SEMI/pseuds/MRS_SEMI
Summary: ❝I never thought you'd be this beautiful.❞who would thought that there is abeauty hiding behind those frames.━━━━━━  ♡ ━━━━━━↳: mrs-semi➤ haikyuu belongs to furudate-sama.
Kudos: 7





	Dumbstruck | Kuroo x Reader

Kuroo Tetsurou.

That's the name of the Captain of Nekoma Male's Volleyball Club. He's hot, tall and masculine guy. He might act like a jerk sometimes but there are bunch of girls whom head over heels for him.

Including, [lastname] [name], a third year from class two. She started liking him after she witnessed of how hooked Kuroo is with his desired sport. She thought that guys who play volleyball is completely hot and awesome.

However, she can't guarantee the love of her life will someday notice her feelings for him. In her school, she is known as the weird and nerd girl who's wearing nerd glasses and the hair that is always in a pigtail hairstyle. Well, there's a reason behind that nerd fashion.

There are times that Kuroo is teasing, more like bullying her but she doesn't mind it. Instead fighting him back like a wild animal, she just act like a tsundere towards him.

Instead of causing troubles, she learnt how to ignored people who was pulling her down and insulting her. But of course, sometimes she had enough with those bullcraps.

She sighed while carrying a stack of printouts for their activity. She isn't the secretary of their room officers but she wonder why is she the one who's doing this for her classmates.

"Hi there, glasses-chan~ Do you need help?" The one and only Kuroo himself asked with an annoying smirk painted on his face.

"No thanks. I can carry this." She plainly responded but deep inside of her; her heart is pounding really hard.

Kuroo chuckled. "Okay then, don't be such a klutz. Bye~" He said then walks away.

She inwardly giggles then head to her classroom. She used her left foot to slid the door open. Her female classmates look at her then scoffed.

"The weirdo is back." They mocked then smirk.

"I brought the printouts for our activity." She calmly said then started distributing the printouts to her classmates.

One of her female classmate, Katarina stepped forward and face her, "Weirdo-chan, I hope you didn't wiped off your virus here." She said then snicker with her group of friends.

"I hope I can, so you'll be toxicated." [name] sarcastically said then walks away from her and continue to distribute the left printouts.

"Listen up you little shit, don't talk to me like that!" Katarina hissed behind her but [name] just only inwardly laughed before facing her hot-blooded classmate.

"Or else what? Just because I'm the weirdo here, doesn't mean that I'll allow you to bully me whenever you want. Now, you listen to me dipshit, I might be the weird but at least my brain functions normally and can answer each question of the test. Unlike the others who are pretty but obviously, the brain is empty." [name] said then smiled before sitting down on her chair.

Katarina was stunned yet burned while standing in the middle of the room. She can hear small giggles from her classmates except to her group of friends. She looked at [name] who's reading her manga.

She grunts then walk out of the room. She can't accept the fact that she was been giggling at because the [e/c] eyed girl savaged her in front of the others. Normally, no one would pick a fight with her.

Serves you right, bitch! [name] thought before turning the other page of her manga.


End file.
